A DRAM is a commonly used semiconductor device comprising a capacitor and a transistor. A continuous challenge in the semiconductor industry is to decrease the vertical and/or horizontal size of semiconductor devices, such as DRAMs and capacitors. A limitation on the minimal horizontal footprint of capacitor constructions is impacted by the resolution of a photolithographic etch during fabrication of the capacitor constructions. Although this resolution is generally improving, at any given time there is a minimum photolithographic feature dimension of which a fabrication process is capable. It would be desirable to form capacitors at least some portions of which have a cross-sectional minimum dimension of less than the minimum capable photolithographic feature dimension of a given fabrication process.
A problem in the semiconductor industry is mask misalignment. Mask misalignment during device fabrication can lead to inoperative devices. Accordingly, it is desirable to design device-fabrication processes which can compensate for mask misalignment.